User blog:Christian Sirolli/Revelation ch6 commentary
This chapter of Revelation is starting to look like today. (Scroll down for the chapter text) I don't know what the rider on the white horse is, but the second seal appears to be broken. With ISIS and the other Middle East issues, and the possibility of a war with North Korea, this second seal is looking a lot like what we see in the news. Then there is the seal that brings famine and economic issues. Likely this is a result of a nuclear war, which could be brought on by the US attacking North Korea. Also as a result of the war and then as a result of the famine, there will be much death. We are already seeing this, but only the beginning of it. For 1/4 of the Earth's population will be dead. But the death will not just be from the war and famine, but from crime, disease and wild animals. When the fifth seal is broken by the Lamb, we see that there has been much persecution and many Christians have become martyrs for the sake of the Lamb. We are already seeing this across the world, and such has yet to come upon the Earth. Upon the breaking of the sixth seal, many signs and wonders in the sky and the on the Earth below will manifest. A great earthquake, along with what sounds like a solar eclipse and a total lunar eclipse (although it may be something completely different) along with what might be a great meteor shower (which may be something completely different as well). It sounds like we won't have a blue sky anymore. We may end up having a night sky even in the day, if that. The Earth's geography will be completely different, for all the mountains and islands will have been moved. This will strike fear in the hearts of everyone still alive, and they will want to be hidden from God because of His wrath. Here is the chapter: :Then I saw when the Lamb broke one of the seven seals, and I heard one of the four living creatures saying as with a voice of thunder, "Come." I looked, and behold, a white horse, and he who sat on it had a bow; and a crown was given to him, and he went out conquering and to conquer. :When He broke the second seal, I heard the second living creature saying, "Come." And another, a red horse, went out; and to him who sat on it, it was granted to take peace from the earth, and that men would slay one another; and a great sword was given to him. :When He broke the third seal, I heard the third living creature saying, "Come." I looked, and behold, a black horse; and he who sat on it had a pair of scales in his hand. And I heard something like a voice in the center of the four living creatures saying, "A quart of wheat for a denarius, and three quarts of barley for a denarius; and do not damage the oil and the wine." :When the Lamb broke the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature saying, "Come." I looked, and behold, an ashen horse; and he who sat on it had the name Death; and Hades was following with him. Authority was given to them over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword and with famine and with pestilence and by the wild beasts of the earth. :When the Lamb broke the fifth seal, I saw underneath the altar the souls of those who had been slain because of the word of God, and because of the testimony which they had maintained; and they cried out with a loud voice, saying, "How long, O Lord, holy and true, will You refrain from judging and avenging our blood on those who dwell on the earth?" And there was given to each of them a white robe; and they were told that they should rest for a little while longer, until the number of their fellow servants and their brethren who were to be killed even as they had been, would be completed also. :I looked when He broke the sixth seal, and there was a great earthquake; and the sun became black as sackcloth made of hair, and the whole moon became like blood; and the stars of the sky fell to the earth, as a fig tree casts its unripe figs when shaken by a great wind. The sky was split apart like a scroll when it is rolled up, and every mountain and island were moved out of their places. Then the kings of the earth and the great men and the commanders and the rich and the strong and every slave and free man hid themselves in the caves and among the rocks of the mountains; and they said to the mountains and to the rocks, "Fall on us and hide us from the presence of Him who sits on the throne, and from the wrath of the Lamb; for the great day of their wrath has come, and who is able to stand?" ::Revelation 6:1‭-‬17 NASB Category:Blog posts